pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
S
is the 3rd chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 2 (S&M). Synopsis Moon goes to catch the thing grappling Tapu Lele. After the battle, Moon plans with Mallow to meet up with Tapu Lele and ask it about the thing. Sun fights the Totem Wishiwashi, but hesitates, seeing Quarter is among the school. Lana, however, is none too pleased by Sun by his thinking how she and Quarter don't look imposing. Thus, Sun changes his tactics to win the battle. Chapter Plot Moon and Mallow watch as Tapu Lele gets grappled by a tentacle. Mallow notices the tentacle is coming from a crack in the sky and wants to come out. Moon immediately thinks of Gladion, who also saw that. Moon has no idea what this might be, and Rotom does not have any data on it. Rotom flies up to find out more, and the thing's spiky head comes out and electrocutes Rotom. Rotom falls down, and Moon rushes to it, and is told that was an electric-type move. Rotom turns off, and Moon thinks Rotom fainted inside. Moon takes her bow out, intending to catch that thing, which is a Pokémon. She has Rowlet use Razor Leaf, which hits the Pokémon, while Moon knocks the arrow away and hits the Pokémon. Mallow is glad Moon caught the thing, and the crack in the sky closes. However, Moon shows her Poké Ball is empty, which displeases Mallow. Moon wonders where Tapu Lele is. The latter flies away, and Moon notes how angry it is. Regardless, Moon hopes they could ask it directly. Mallow is surprised at that, but Moon reminds her they are doing the Island Challenge and have to find a Mirage Berry first. Before she leaves, Moon takes some of the powder Tapu Lele left. Mallow still wonders about the thing Tapu Lele was fighting, and Moon proposes they could ask Tapu Lele about it. Mallow wonders if they could find more about "cable-bundle looking thing" to calm down the Tapu Lele's rage, and thinks someone else knows about it. Moon stops Mallow, as "cable-bundle looking thing" is too long a name. Mallow proposes to nickname it as "Lighting", which Moon accepts. Sun faces the Wishiwashi school, seeing Quarter is among them. The Wishiwashi attack Sun, who reads it is a school of Wishiwashi, with the Schooling ability. Sun realizes Quarter was trying to tell him it and the others were the Totem Pokémon, something En sensed and attacked Quarter. Sun calls Dollar back and sends Cent, but gets attacked by Water Gun. Sun is astounded by the power of the attack, who tries to think of a strategy, else Lana won't forgive him for taking on the Island Challenge. Lana glares Sun, who is sent flying away by Wishiwashi's Aqua Tail. Sun curses, for even if he wishes to execute a strong attack, he still is reminded that Quarter is inside. Dollar leaps away from Sun and attacks Wishiwashi, enraged that its coin got wet. Lana yells at Sun to receive a counter attack and continue the battle. Sun gets hit by Wishiwashi, and is terrified by Lana's intimidating look. Sun suspects Lana trained this Totem Pokémon, and she confirms this. She admits to measure the strength of others that wanted to challenge her, she raised the Totem Wishiwashi, but made it too strong and became a threat to others. Sun is surprised, since he thinks Lana told him it was troubling her and wanted him to get rid of her. Lana explains she never told this, as Sun merely made an assumption when she started to cry and spoke too fast for her to reply. Lana chides Sun for thinking she was a crybaby and wanted to go easy on her. Sun takes Dollar up, and sees Quarter is like Lana - small and looking harmless. He sees Quarter wants him to execute a strong attack. Sun points at Quarter, telling Dollar to hit it, as it is the one leading the Wishiwashi. Dollar evades Wishiwashi's attack and circles around it, then leaps and attacks the "left eye". The Wishiwashi school disperses, as Sun won the battle. Lana congratulates him with a calm tone, making Sun baffled. Lana explains she normally is hesitant to speak outside battles, and her sisters claim she is intimidating in fights. Sun nevertheless apologizes, and invites Quarter to be its companion. Sun knows Quarter won't be able to form the school, and claims Sun has to form 1 million dollars from single coins. Quarter waves its fin, and Lana tells it wants to go with Sun. Sun is excited, and catches Quarter, welcoming him to his group. At Iki Town, Hala is done his work. A voice warns him a Tapu Pokémon was seen on another island. Hala turns around and apologizes he couldn't meet her earlier, the woman being Kahili. Debuts Character *Kahili Pokémon *Sun's Wishiwashi Gallery S&M010 2.png S&M010 3.png S&M010 4.png S&M010 5.png S&M010 6.png S&M010 7.png S&M010 8.png S&M010 9.png S&M010 10.png S&M010 11.png S&M010 12.png S&M010 13.png }} Category:Sun & Moon volume 2 chapters